


There's Always a First

by Th3_Morrigan



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Smut, blowjob, nothing here but lemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Morrigan/pseuds/Th3_Morrigan
Summary: Eoin's first sexual experience with a man.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Cousland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	There's Always a First

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a part of a series, but don't hold your breath.

He was not quite prepared for it.

How could one possibly expect to know what the feel of a silky tongue on one's manhood feels like for the first time? He had expected it to be good, but nothing had prepared him for how mind bowing it actually was. 

The tongue was lapping his length, all the way from the base to the tip. He tried not to make a sound, keeping in mind there was only a piece of canvas separating him from the rest of the world, but it was difficult. A strained moan escaped his lips.

The tongue on his cock paused at the tip when he made the sound. He was expecting the downward tack, but what he got instead nearly made him scream. Lips enveloped the head and the next thing he knew his whole cock was swallowed up into the warmest most delicious sensation ever.

He had no idea a mouth could feel that good.

His hands floundered about for something to grab. They found their way into the hair of the head bobbing up and down between his legs. He grasped tighter at the downward stroke, pushing down without meaning to. His cock suddenly felt the resistance of a throat and he moaned again.

Spurred on by the sounds he was making the head between his legs bobbed up and down faster and faster, sucking on the up stroke and going back down deep. 

His hips began to move of their own accord, shoving himself even deeper into that sweet, sweet mouth. It bobbed faster, his hips moving to match the pace, building his orgasm into a crescendo. 

Two more pumps of his hips finally brought him over the edge. He felt himself come, filling that sweet mouth with his spend. 

He felt the throat working, swallowing every single drop of his come. He let out a soft moan. That was unbelievable. The thought made his cock twitch.

And then the mouth was off him. His still hard cock popped put and landed with a plop on his belly. 

The lips that went down on him were suddenly upon his own. They were soft and puffy from the effort of having brought him to orgasm. He kissed them, licked them, tasted himself and devoured the tongue that invaded his mouth.

This was by far the best decision he had ever made. All the misgivings he initially felt were washed away.

"You sounded like you enjoyed that a lot."

"I did, Zev," the Warden chuckled, holding the elf close. "I did."


End file.
